1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an axial alignment apparatus (a cup attaching apparatus) adapted for performing an axial alignment for attaching a cup, as a processing jig, to a subject lens to be processed by an eyeglass lens processing apparatus. Further, the invention relates to an eyeglass lens processing system and an eyeglass lens processing preparation system having the axial alignment apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An lens processing apparatus is known, which has a display unit for graphically indicating an intended lens configuration (the target lens configuration) on the basis of input data indicative of the configuration of a frame to which a subject lens is set and a layout unit for obtaining layout information indicative of a layout of the subject lens with respect to the intended lens shape. The apparatus carries out a bevel calculation to determine a bevel to be formed on a peripheral edge of the lens on the basis of the inputted frame data and layout information. The configuration of the bevel to be formed as a consequence of processing is indicated on the display unit. Further, the state of the bevel can be simulated and confirmed on the display before processing by changing the position of the bevel to be formed on the edge or designating an arbitrary position on the edge.
As the work prior to processing the subject lens by the aforementioned processing apparatus, a cup as a processing jig is attached on the subject lens by an axial alignment apparatus. As the axial alignment apparatus, there is known an optical-type axial alignment apparatus in which an image of the subject lens illuminated from below by illumination light is projected onto a screen, and the axial alignment is performed while a marked point on the lens projected onto the screen and a reference scale are observed.
There is also known another axial alignment apparatus in which a display unit for indicating the intended lens configuration and a layout unit for obtaining layout information are provided in the axial alignment apparatus per se.
The related axial alignment apparatuses, however, has the following disadvantages. Although the former axial alignment apparatus has an advantage in the cost of the apparatus because of the simple configuration, confirmation as to whether the size of the subject lens is sufficient to the eyeglass frame is made only on the processing apparatus side after the cup is attached to the subject lens. When the lens size is insufficient, a lens having a larger size must be prepared and the attaching of the cup must be retried. This makes the workability poor.
On the other hand, the latter axial alignment apparatus can make a judgment before the attaching of the cup as to whether the processing can be applied to the subject lens or not, by comparing the size of the subject lens with the intended lens configuration indicated on the display unit after the axial alignment. However, to give the display unit and layout unit to the axial alignment apparatus per se makes the configuration of the axial alignment apparatus complex and large in size. Further, in case that a system is configured with the aforementioned processing apparatus, functions of the display unit and the like are overlapped, so that the total cost becomes rather high.
In view of the problem of the aforementioned related art, a technical object of the present invention is to provide an axial alignment apparatus in which a judgment, before attaching a cup, as to whether processing can be applied or not can be made by a simple configuration.
To solve the aforementioned problem, the present invention is characterized by the following configurations.
(1) An axial alignment apparatus for performing axial alignment for attaching a cup as a processing jig to a subject lens, includes:
an imaging device for picking up an image of the lens;
an input device for inputting a picture signal picked up by the imaging device into one of an eyeglass lens processing apparatus and an eyeglass frame configuration measuring apparatus, the apparatus having a box separated from the axial alignment apparatus and a display for indicating the configuration of an eyeglass frame; and
an attaching device for attaching the cup to the lens,
wherein the axial alignment for attaching the cup to the lens by the attaching device is performed while observing the image of the lens indicated on the display on the basis of the picture signal inputted by the input device.
(2) The axial alignment apparatus according to (1), further including:
an illumination device for illuminating the lens; and
a screen for projecting thereon an image of the lens illuminated by the illumination device;
wherein the imaging device picks up the image of the lens projected onto the screen.
(3) An eyeglass lens processing system including an eyeglass lens processing apparatus for grinding an eyeglass lens to be fitted to an eyeglass frame, and an axial alignment apparatus for performing axial alignment for attaching a cup as a processing jig to the lens,
the eyeglass lens processing apparatus including:
a processing device for grinding the lens;
an input device for inputting the configuration of the eyeglass frame; and
a display for indicating the configuration of the eyeglass frame inputted by the input device;
the axial alignment apparatus including:
an imaging device for picking up an image of the lens;
a transmission device for transmitting a picture signal picked up by the imaging device to the eyeglass lens processing apparatus; and
an attaching device for attaching the cup to the lens;
wherein the axial alignment for attaching the cup to the lens by the attaching device is performed while observing the image of the lens indicated on the display on the basis of the picture signal transmitted by the transmission device.
(4) The eyeglass lens processing system according to (3), wherein the eyeglass lens processing apparatus further includes formation means for forming an axial-alignment mark on the display, the axial-alignment mark having a predetermined positional relation with a pick-up optical axis of the imaging device.
(5) The eyeglass lens processing system according to (4), wherein the eyeglass lens processing apparatus further includes layout device for inputting layout data for performing layout of the lens with regard to the configuration of the eyeglass frame indicated on the display,
wherein the formation means forms the axial-alignment mark on the basis of the layout data inputted by the layout device.
(6) The eyeglass lens processing system according to (3), wherein the eyeglass lens processing apparatus further includes measurement device for measuring the configuration of the eyeglass frame,
wherein the input device inputs the configuration of the eyeglass frame measured by the measurement device.
(7) The eyeglass lens processing system according to (3), wherein the eyeglass lens processing apparatus and the axial alignment apparatus are provided in separate boxes respectively.
(8) An eyeglass lens processing preparation system including an eyeglass frame configuration measuring apparatus for measuring the configuration of an eyeglass frame, and an axial alignment apparatus for performing axial alignment for attaching a cup as a processing jig to a lens,
the eyeglass frame configuration measuring apparatus including:
a measurement device for measuring the configuration of the eyeglass frame; and
a display for indicating the configuration of the eyeglass frame measured by the measurement device;
the axial alignment apparatus including:
an imaging device for picking up an image of the lens;
a transmission device for transmitting a picture signal picked up by the imaging device to the eyeglass frame configuration measuring apparatus; and
an attaching device for attaching the cup to the lens,
wherein the axial alignment for attaching the cup to the lens by the attaching device is performed while observing the image of the lens indicated on the display on the basis of the picture signal transmitted by the transmission device.
(9) The eyeglass lens processing preparation system according to (8), wherein the eyeglass frame configuration measuring apparatus further includes formation device for forming an axial-alignment mark on the display, the axial-alignment mark having a predetermined positional relation with a pick-up optical axis of the imaging device.
(10) The eyeglass lens processing preparation system according to (9), wherein the eyeglass frame configuration measuring apparatus further includes layout device for inputting layout data for performing layout of the lens with regard to the configuration of the eyeglass frame indicated on the display,
wherein the formation device forms the axial-alignment mark on the basis of the layout data inputted by the layout device.
(11) The eyeglass lens processing preparation system according to (10), further comprising an input device for supplying frame data after the layout performed by the layout device to an eyeglass lens processing apparatus.
(12) The eyeglass lens processing preparation system according to (8), wherein the eyeglass frame configuration measuring apparatus and the axial alignment apparatus are provided in separate boxes respectively.
(13) The eyeglass lens processing preparation system according to (8), further comprising an input device for supplying the configuration of the eyeglass frame measured by the measurement device to an eyeglass lens processing apparatus.